Camp Glee!
by HersheyKissas
Summary: After their loss at Nationals, everyone in New Directions is out to kill. Will decided to take the kids on a bonding camp trip. Everyone is miserable to go, espeically Rachel. Forced to share a cabin with the Unholy Trinity, will she make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

William Schuster took a deep breath as wrote the word on the board:

CAMP!

"We've got to sing camp songs for this week's assignment?" Asked Quinn, raising her signature eyebrow.

"Nope, we're going on a bonding camp!" The reaction was just as he had expected. The guys groaning and complaining about the girls, Rachel Berry babbling to herself, Kurt was screaming, Blaine was clutching his chair and looking a sickly green. Mercedes and Tina were arguing with their boyfriends, Sugar was already on the phone to her dad, Brittany just being Brittany, Artie putting up his excuse of being paralysed and Santana and Quinn screaming 'no way!'. He sighed heavily and took in a deep breath.

"Enough!" He yelled, they went quiet. "Principal Figgins gave us $5000, and along with the money we've already fundraised for the club, we have $7258. Which is plenty for our trip to nationals and more! So I decided to put it to good use and we are going on this bonding camp!" He half-yelled. Of course, Rachel had something to say and shot her hand up in the air. "Yes Rachel?"

"Mr Schuster, I understand that you are attempting to promote leadership and teamwork and friendship, which I wholly agree that this club needs to possess those qualities at the present time, but I don't think you are looking at the big picture which is- lives are at stake here! Can you imagine me spending however long with Santana and Quinn with no escape route! I don't think you understand the danger and my necessities! What about my morning routine? What about my nightly routine? I have a wardrobe planned for the rest of the year and you have completely ruined it!" She said desperately. She turned to her fellow glee clubbers, "All those in favour of cancelling this trip say I!"

"I!" They chorused. Will ignored them and grabbed the permission slips from the piano.

"These are your permission slips. I want them signed by you and a parent. They have to be completely filled in. E.g. Medication, allergies, diet needs, etc. It is important that you have these completed. Ms Pillsbury will be accompanying us, as will Coach Beiste and as will Ms Holliday! Someone you guys should be happy to see!" He handed them out to everyone one by one. "Now, before you complain, we will be cabins, not tents. Each cabin has beds, sets of drawers and mirrors and electricity! It is wheelchair accessible, Artie before you ask. And they have separate girl/boy toilets. This place is great, you guys should be happy! It's civilised, indoors, warm...this will be fun! What you put in will be what you get out!"

"Mr Schu, what's all this stuff we have to bring?" Blaine asked looking at the note.

"Glad you asked Blaine! You must bring, your favourite photos, a childhood memory, something that is important to you now and a list of what you want in the future. All of which will be included in a bonding session. Of course, you must need to bring swimmers, towels, toiletries, etc." He looked around at the group of sullen teenagers, "C'mon guys, this'll be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This'll be terrible!" Will flopped onto his couch in front of his fiancé, who smiled sadly at him folding a pair of shorts and placing them in a suitcase.

"No it won't Will! By the end, the kids will be clinging to the cabins not wanting to leave."

"Sure…"

"Will, the point of this camp is to bond. You can't have happy kids going in because then you have nothing to work on, so of course they're going to be in a bad mood." She said. Will sighed and was silent for a moment

"Are you sure you're okay with this? With all the bacteria in the forest and all?" He asked a moment later. "If you're not okay…"

"Will, I'll be fine! It'll be a challenge though, which is good, because you should always challenge yourself. Just like you are and we are doing for the kids." She started to zip up the bag. "It'll be great tomorrow, you'll see. Now we have to get to bed, we have a big day ahead!"

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Rachel, sweetie, can we come in?" Leroy called. A tiny mumble was the reply. He sighed and gave a sad look to his husband before open the diva's door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her half empty suitcase, it was a miserable sight. They sat down on either side of the girl.

"What's the matter pumpkin? You looked a little down at dinner." Hiram said softly.

"Nothing Papa…" She said quietly. "Just a long day."

"It's this camp isn't it? You really don't want to go." Rachel looked to the side ashamedly, then nodded. "It'll be fine…you know I met Leroy at summer camp." He said. Rachel looked up doubtfully.

"Papa, Daddy, you met in 1987 as strangers going to see West Side Story, you've told the story before." She said miserably. "Finn's broken up with me and I barely speak to any of my friends anymore. Quinn and Santana are being horrible as ever. I've been having bad days lately and I just don't want to be stuck on a camp with everyone I strongly dislike at the moment."  
Leroy looked towards Hiram desperately, who was looking back at him.

"Remember when you went to Regionals? It was when your glee club just started and Vocal Adrenaline managed to get you in a funk. This is the same, you've got to hit back! Just smile baby girl, it's not like Barbara is dying." Rachel shot him a horrified look. "Chin up you little diva." Rachel sighed then put on a happy face.

"Thanks Daddy, Papa. I will." She said, beaming at them. They grinned back and took her into a hug. They left the room to leave her to pack. Rachel waited until she could hear their footsteps going down the stairs. Angrily she flopped onto her bed and let the tears fall.

* * *

_RING RING_

"Blaine! Major fashion emergency here!" Kurt screamed down the phone.

"Hello Kurt! How are you?" Blaine said cheerfully.

"I've packed three suitcases already. You see, one's filled with practical outfits for hiking and whatever else we're doing; one's got all of my necessities and basics. My moisturiser and creams and what not. The last one has all my outfits that look really good. They will suit the scenery beautifully and they all compliment my complexion-not that I was anything that doesn't! Blaine? Blaine? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am." He said in a bored tone.

"Well? What suitcase should I take then?" He repeated angrily. Blaine was in his room, lying on his bed, chuckling to himself.

"Kurt, when are you going to realise that you can pull of any look? That you look amazing in anything? Mercedes has shown me that photo of you when you were trying to be straight to impress your dad. You could've fooled anyone. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look awesome." He said. Kurt was silent for a good minute, before talking.

"Thank god we are on the phone and not in person. You make me blush. Thanks for your help Blaine. Goodnight, sleep well." He quickly hung up and placed the phone on his bed. Deep breaths Kurt, deep breaths…Screw it, he said you looked awesome-which is almost as good as saying you're beautiful-which is like being a couple! Kurt jumped up and down excitedly squealing and giggling with joy.

* * *

Santana walked back into her room from her ensuite and found Brittany doing her hair in the mirror.

"Need help Britt-Britt?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's stomach. "I miss the days when I would do your ponytail for you."

"Thanks Sanny, but I'm fine. I can do my own hair now." She smiled back, twisting out of her grip. "Aren't you excited for this camping trip?" she beamed.

"Uh, no. A whole week stuck with the glee club in the middle of nowhere with no connection to the outside world. Most definitely not." Santana grimaced, lying down on her back on her bed. Brittany smiled and lied down next to her.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I know you well enough to know you love glee club and you're sort of looking forward to this trip with everyone." Santana sat up wildly and spun around.

"I so do not and so not am!" Brittany just laughed and pushed her back down.

"You do so! You like to tell everyone how you feel by singing. You love it when everyone gets up dances, because we dance together then. Puck will always be your man, even if you are my girlfriend. I also happen to know that the jeans you are wearing now are inspired by Mercedes. You're like Coach Sylvester. Although you act like you hate everyone, you actually like them. You love glee, and we both know it." Santana was silent and sat there thinking for a minute.

"Fine, you temporarily win until I think of a comeback. How come you know all this?" She frowned. Brittany shrugged.

"Well, my dad says I'm people smart but not book smart, I don't know what that really means because I'm not a book, I'm a person and so is everyone else. So everyone is people smart." Santana laughed at her girlfriend's nonsense and kissed her softly, then smiled.

"Actually, I win! I am not looking forward to this camp because I miss out on a hell of a lot of sweet lady kisses!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm really hppy with the amount of veiws and favourites and followers this story has, it's my first ever fanfiction and I'm really excited! It's set after nationals. Finn and Rachel are not together, Finn broke up with her after the kiss on stage believing he "couldn't do it" but more on that later ;) Yes, Blaine is in the club, but not with Kurt, but more on that later ;) And of course, Brittana rules all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Would everybody calm down! Guys! Glee Club!" Will shouted. It was no use; they were simply not listening to him. They were all seated, in the bus ready to go. He flopped back down in his seat next to Emma and chucked the clipboard aside defeatedly. He sighed loudly. Ms Holliday looked at him with empathy and stood up in the middle of the bus.

"OI!" She screamed to the group of kids. Everyone turned around to look at her and went silent. "Listen to Will, okay?" Will stood up and nodded at her.

"Thanks Holly. Okay guys, we need to do roll call to see whose here, so…Arthur Abrams"

"Yeah"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Here"

"Rachel Berry"

"Present"

"Michael Chang"

"Yup"

"Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Alive"

"Samuel Evans"

"Yeah"

"Quinn Fabray"

"Yes"

"Finn Hudson"

"Mm"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Present"

"Mercedes Jones"

"Yo"

"Santana Lopez"

"Ugh"

"Sugar Motta"

"Here"

"Brittany Peirce"

"I am on the bus…"

"Noah Puckerman"

"What?"

"Alright guys! Everyone's here. This trip it's going to take about three and a half hours, and its 11:00 now. Let's get this show on the road!" Coach Beiste was driving the old bus whilst Will and Emma sat next to each other and Holly sat on the seat next to them beside the first aid box. Rachel had chosen to sit directly behind the teachers for her own safety reasons. All the boys had headed straight up the back, even Artie in his wheelchair. Puck, Finn and Sam had taken up the back seat for themselves, with Artie and Mike in both of the two in front of them. In front of Artie was Brittany and Santana, sharing an I-Pod and talking to Quinn, in front of them by herself, there was then a spare seat, followed by Kurt and Blaine, then Will and Emma. On Mike's side, he had Mercedes and Tina in front of him, who was complaining about hair straighteners with Sugar sitting in front of them with her own I-pod, then there was another spare set of seats before it reached Rachel, directly behind Ms Holliday. The boys were messing around, shouting and yelling, standing up, throwing paper around and pulling gestures at passing cars. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were bitching about something or someone. Tina, Mercedes and Sugar were talking about fashion, hair and make-up, as were Kurt and Blaine. Rachel was by herself, secretly enjoying the 'peace and quiet' of being on her own. She had her earphones stuffed in her ears, listening to Don't Rain on My Parade and looking out the window at the trees going past. Until…

Ping!

Something hit the back of Ms Holliday's seat. Rachel looked up and around her seat, before settling down again.

Ping!

Something white hit the window. She frowned.

Ping!

It landed in her skirt, a little, white, tic-tac. This time she took out her earplugs and scanned the bus. Nobody was doing anything out of the ordinary. She sighed and waited for the next one.

Ping!

It hit the back of her head. She whipped around to catch the culprit, and saw Brittany holding a box of tic-tacs and grinning at Santana who was howling with laughter, and Quinn burying her face in seat trying not laugh.

"Mr Schu, how much longer do we have?" Rachel asked politely. He looked at his watch and then back at her.

"Just over three hours." This was going to be a long drive...

"Welcome to Bronte Bay Campsite everyone! This is where we're all staying for the next one and a bit week." Mr Schu put his hands on his hips and smiled at their new surroundings. Everyone followed him off the bus and flooded around him. Mr Shcu saw brightly coloured cabins, and a neat fire. He saw a beautiful lake with a long jetty and a small trail leading off into the mysterious woods. The kids, however, saw run-down, badly painted cabins and an old fire with little dirty logs around it, a dirty, green lake with a ready-to-fall jetty and huge, and dangerous, scary, forest filled with psychopathic men ready to slaughter them with axes.

"Alright! Everyone around the fire!" Will said after a while and they all slumped towards the fire slowly. "We need to first go through the rules! Rule 1: Respect. You need to respect the environment and have respect for each other, e.g. privacy. You also need to respect myself and your supervisors. Rule 2: Keep close, so no sneaking off, don't go behind our backs. Rule 3: All of you, including Santana and Puck, need to participate in the activities. I will not be impressed to see any of you sitting on the sidelines. Rule 4: Be open and loosen up. We're all friends here, and we need to trust each other and be ourselves and –Puck! Get back here, remember rule 2!" Will shouted. Puck was slowly backing away into the woods. He groaned and turned around and came back miserably. "Thank you, apart of loosening up, I'm going to ask you guys to call us by our first names, such as Will, Emma and Holly. Coach would be preferred to be kept as Coach though." He took a red clipboard from under his arm. "We need to sort out dorms, the cabins whcih you will be sleeping in and sharing with each other. Now, there are two three bed dorms, and two four bed dorms. So in the light blue dorm called Hawkesbury, we have Kurt, Artie, Mike and Blaine. In the dark blue dorm, Eagle Feather, there is Sam, Finn and Puck. In our Indigo dorm, Robin's Room, we have Tina, Mercedes and Sugar." Rachel knew it was coming. She would be stuck with the Unholy Trinity. Just her luck. Santana groaned and hit her head repeatedly on Brittany's shoulder. Quinn rolled hewr eyes and looked at the ground. Brittany just copied her two friends and groaned to herself, though she never had anything against the tiny brunette. "And in Sparrow's Nest, we have the lovely ladies, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel. Myself and Emma will share a cabin..," Puck whistled loudly, setting off Santana who made kissing sounds, setting off all the guys who whooped, causing the girls to laugh. Both Will and Emma blushed. "Let's be grown up here! And Holly and Coach will be in a cabin. Emma will put up a roster in the kitchen area of what days everyone cleans up and cooks. I need the boys to help pile everything out of the bus…" Will instructed everyone on what to do and they got to unpacking.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time everything had been sorted and the bags were out of the bus the time was almost 5:00pm. Mr Schu opened the cabins with his keys to let all the students in. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had sprinted inside happily, pushing each other aside and laughing, calling dibs on what bed to take, with Rachel walking sulkily behind them. There were four wooden beds in each corner, with white sheets and lilac blankets. Above each bed was a different picture of a sparrow in a silver frame. Beside the beds were a bedside table and a lamp and an overlooking mirror. There was a tiny bin in between the two of the beds facing the door. Brittany and Santana had chosen beds whose ends were facing each other, whilst Quinn had chosen the one furthest from the door. They were laughing and jumping on the beds, shouting and squealing.  
"Quinn, come jump with us!" cried Brittany. Quinn attempted to jump onto Brittany's bed from her own, but landed on the floor. She laughed anyway. Great. Rachel already knew there was no chance of sleep. She swung her duffle bag and back pack onto her bed and began to unpack majority of her needs.

"Wow! You're cabin is so different to ours!" Mercedes and Tina walked in and looked around the room.

"Really?" said Quinn.

"Yeah, come check out ours!" The five left the room to see the others' dorm. Rachel was left by herself, and so decided to follow.

She peered through the door, and saw Mercedes, Tina and Sugar unpacking and Quinn, Santana and Brittany looking around. There were two bunks, but one of the bunks had three closets underneath it, instead of a bed. Pictures of robins were dotted all around the square room, even on the bin. Mercedes sat down on the bottom bunk whilst Sugar climbed on top. Tina sat on the ladder of the other one. _They could have swapped the closets for a bed,_ Rachel angrily thought before walking out of the cabin. The moment she left, she could hear the other girls laughing loudly together. She went back to unpacking, holding back the tears. The three other girls came in soon after and began to 'unpack'. The Unholy Trinity pranced around, admiring each other's' outfits and talking about their clothes. Rachel, however, stayed in her angry thoughts. She's just broken up with Finn, now that Blaine has come along she rarely speaks to Kurt, Mercedes hangs out with Tina and to top it all off, she's sharing a cabin with her worst enemies. Sharing with the guys would have been better!

"Berry! Midget! Didn't you hear Willy shouting? C'mon dinner!" Santana screamed before running out with her two blonde friends. Rachel sighed and went outside. The boys were running to the food hall, half stumbling and pushing over each other, leaving poor Artie behind in his chair. Tina, Mercedes and Sugar walked by him though, all talking kindly to one another. Quinn, Brittany and Santana weren't too far ahead of her, giggling and gossiping quietly to themselves. Quinn glanced at Rachel for a quick moment before going back to her friends. It would be a long week for Rachel. A very long week.

"Girls! Artie! If you don't pick up the pace, the boys will eat everything, Puck is already on his second round!" called Emma from the door. They all started to walk a little faster, but Rachel still lagged behind. When she got to the hall, Rachel noticed there were five tables of four. The teachers were on one, ignoring the kids and talking amongst themselves about wages or what not, the Unholy Trinity was sitting down at one table. Finn, Puck and Artie were at one table, scoffing their food and having chugging competitions whilst Sugar attempted to flirt with them, not they were paying attention. Mike and Sam sat next to Mercedes and Tina. There was one table left, Kurt and Blaine's. _Thank Barbara_, she thought. She put enough food on her plate and went to sit down with them.

"Hey Rachel !" said Blaine cheerily as she sat.

"Why the long face little diva?" asked Kurt, "It's the three witches isn't it?" Rachel looked up sadly and then nodded before going back to playing with her food. "I don't blame you honey."

"My advice is just to stay as far away as possible, Rae. Far, far away. Get out of their line of fire." Said Blaine, taking a sip of water.

"Well, it's a little hard when I'm sharing a cabin…" She muttered grumpily. "Santana is still has that silly voodoo doll, it dropped out her bag when she was unpacking. I saw it. I mean, it was Mr Shcu's fault we lost nationals, not mine!"

"We know Rachel, we know. I suppose you're just going to have to make it through the week. There isn't much you can do." Said Kurt sadly. She played with the rest of her dinner in silence whilst Blaine and Kurt talked about their outfits they would be wearing for the rest of the week. She tried to keep up with the conversation, but failed.

She barely noticed when everyone else stood up and went outside. It took her a few seconds to realise that Puck, the last one to leave, was going through the door. She too got up and went outside.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Rachel awoke to the sound of giggling, shuffling and tiny whispers of the other three in her room. She lied silently still in her bed, listening to what they were doing.

"Shh Quinn!"

"Gimme that, I need it…"

"Where's the torch?"

"Britt…"

"What's the time?"

"Did Puck say…Didn't he tell us to…"

"Santana, not tonight!"

"What are you three doing?" Rachel sat bolt upright in her bed and turned to face the three girls, who were spread out across the room, suspiciously holding their backpacks and wearing their slippers. "Where are you going?" She asked warningly.

"None of your business Berry!" whispered Santana.

"You're breaking the rules!" She replied back urgently. "Rules, 1, respect for the environment, 2, sneaking off, 3, not participating in the activity of sleeping and 4, you're not opening up to me about your future whereabouts!"

"Keep your voice down Berry!" Said Quinn. "Tell Mr Schu or whatever, it's the least you can do. Everyone is going, even Artie and Kurt. If you tell him, he might think twice about this stupid camp!" The three of them quickly zipped out the door, leaving the girl to herself. She thought for a minute. She could tell Mr Schu or a teacher, but that would result in everyone getting in trouble, and the New Directions would hate her even more so. She could stay here, and wait until morning to see what had happened. But then she remembered Tina's scary story she once told in glee club about the psychopathic men in the woods. Although she hadn't been listening, she did hear some of it and the scary some of it. If she stayed here by herself, she would have more of a chance of being murdered but if she went into the woods, she wouldn't be on her own. Hastily, she huffed. Kicking away the covers and stumbling out of bed, she searched around to find her shoes. Grabbing her purple uggies, she shoved her feet deep inside them, then grabbed her grey 2009 Theatre Summer Camp hoodie out of her drawer. It went halfway down her thighs and well over her wrists. Quickly grabbing her torch from her bedside table, she opened the door and looked into the darkness. She looked around a little until she saw three figures and a torch light in the distance towards the bathrooms. Rachel gave a quick glance towards the teacher's cabins, then towards the bathrooms. Breathing heavily, she took a step outside the cabin, then exhaled. She sighed. Closing the door as quietly as she could, she walked away from the cabin. She snuck across the campsite before hearing the distinct sound of a twig snapping. She froze. She lost all sanity then. Rachel didn't think to look and she ran, she sprinted right down to the bathrooms and then stopped in front of them. Looking around to be sure no one was following her, she turned on her torch.

"MMPH!" Somebody had grabbed her from behind and slapped their hand over her mouth. She froze before starting to squirm and attempting to shout.

"Berry! Berry! Yentl! Stubbles! It's me, Midget! It's me! Santana, I'm Santana!" Rachel froze, and her attacker let her go. "What are you doing here Berry? Get back to bed!" She whispered urgently, pushing her back a little.

"I decided to follow you!" She said. Santana looked at her with horror.

"No way. Nuh-uh. Go to bed, Berry! I mean it!" She whispered.

"I'm coming with you! I'm going to follow you Santana!" she said.

"Haha, no. Go back to bed Berry!"

"I'm coming with you Santana! I'm here now, so I may as well." Santana sighed.

"Well follow me if you can!" She started into a sprint through the forest. Rachel darted off after her.

Santana ran through the forest crazily fast, ducking and darting that way and this way. With a coach like Sue Sylvester, she had learnt to do so pretty fast. Rachel, however, was not as fast her, but still managed to keep up. Santana grunted in frustration and quickly made a sharp turn behind a tree and waited for Rachel to stop and notice. Trying to keep her panting quiet, she stood as stiff as a plank behind the old tree. Rachel eventually slowed down and stopped once she realised she could no longer hear Santana's running footsteps. Only metres from where Santana stood, Rachel regained her breath and started to calm down her racing heartbeat. After a minute or two, she started to realise something. She was in the woods, alone, lost, at night, with no protection but a torch. She started to panic. Really panic. Rachel started to hyperventilate and shake. She twisted and turned around in her state of panic. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was sure she would be murdered. She was sure. Then…

"Hey Berry!" Santana popped out from her hiding spot causing Rachel to scream in absolute terror. Tripping over her feet, she fell backwards onto her back. Immediately, she started to cry.

"Whoa! Stubbles, calm down! I was messing around I didn't mean to scare you so much!" Santana joked. Then she realised… "Whoa Berry, are you crying?" Rachel stood up shakily and dusted herself off.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a little spooked that's all." But her sniffling gave it away.

"Berry, it was me. It's fine, nothing will hurt us." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Whatever Lopez…" Rachel mumbled. "Can we get out of here?" Santana thought for a moment.

"Well…wait, we? There has never been a 'we'!" Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not strolling through these woods alone, okay? I'm scared and cold and lost. I'm going to follow you whichever way you go as said before." Santana contemplated the girl's words and considered running off again. But she looked at Rachel's state and thought it would be best not to. She was paler than Kurt and she wasn't sure if it was the trees making her look green. She was shaking like a leaf out of fear and was still sniffling. Her eyes looked wide and fearful as she looked up to the moon.

"Fine." She said eventually. Rachel looked up. "We'll find Britt and Quinn and I'll tell them that our night will be postponed. Just keep up." She started to walk away, with Rachel hot on her heels. Santana walked through the woods without a care, straight back, jumping off logs and casually walking as if she did this every night of her life. Rachel, however, kept as close as she could to Santana, scanning the scenery wildly and walked with extreme caution. Santana kept on looking back to make sure her new follower hadn't fainted or fallen behind but was always greeted by the sight of her looking terrified.

"Come here Berry." Santana stopped walking and waited for Rachel to catch up a little. Rachel walked over to her. She sighed and held out her arm hastily. "Grab my hand or something, link arms or whatever." Rachel looked her doubtfully and hesitated. "Before I change my mind please!" Rachel quickly held her hand. "Feel safer?" Rachel relaxed as the Latina softly squeezed her hand and nodded. "C'mon then." They walked through the woods together hand in hand for over fifteen minutes. They came to a clearing and Santana suddenly pulled her hand away. Rachel looked up in shock, and then realised why. Quinn and Brittany were lying down on a blanket, looking up at the stars, munching on bars of chocolate.

"Hey San! You took for ages!" Said Brittany cheerfully, barely looking at her. Santana grimaced.

"Well, I had a little gnome following me." Quinn looked at her friend in confusion before realising what the problem was. "Yentl's a little spooked and I don't want to have to explain to the teacher her fainting scenes in the middle of forest in the night. Can we postpone this?" Quinn did not look amused and sent Rachel a 'you're dead' look.

"Fine. C'mon. Let's pack up." They rolled up the blanket and shoved it into one of the bags as well as chocolate. Rachel looked around guiltily. She hadn't meant to ruin their night. She felt terrible. They had said that everyone else was coming though. Probably so she wouldn't tell on them. Quinn, Brittany and Santana set off into the forest again, with Rachel hot on their heels. Rachel wished she could hold Santana's hand again. It made her feel so much safer to know that someone was there beside her. Even if it was an enemy. Santana looked back at Rachel and grimaced. She felt sort of sorry for her, but Quinn and Brittany were around, so she felt as though there should be no need. But deep inside, there was a need. She regretted spooking Rachel big time. The poor girl looked as though she would never get over the incident. But she sighed and kept trudging through the forest, tossing her thoughts aside.

When they reached the campsite they very quietly snuck into their cabin and closed the door. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and lied down on her bed, heaving deep breaths of relief. She was so glad to still be alive. Quinn tossed her backpack aside and sat on her bed to remove her slippers and jumper. Brittany had fallen asleep the moment she had literally hit the pillow. Her bag was still on her back and her shoes were still on.

"Night San, Britt." Said Quinn. Rustling of blankets were heard and Rachel knew she was asleep within moments. Rachel kicked off her shoes and pulled her hoodie onto the floor. She dove under the blankets before the cold could get to her. Turning onto her side, she could see Santana removing Brittany's shoes and backpack. Rachel smiled to herself. Even Santana had a good side. She watched as the Latina pulled the blankets out from under the blonde and placed them gently on top of her. Santana gave the girl a small kiss before climbing into her own bed. Rachel turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She had just survived almost an hour in the forest, at night, with no protection with the Unholy Trinity. And not once was she almost killed. It wasn't long before she could no longer hear the breathing of the other three girls. She was asleep.


	6. AN, Skip if you please!

I know you all thought this was an update, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I'm back at school (eww) plus I've received some really hard news about a loved one. I'm still trying process it all and it's tough. To be honest, it hit hard and it hit the heart.  
I hope your all understanding and you're all so wonderful for following and favourite-ing and reviewing!  
I thought it would be better to let you know than just let you hang.  
H.K.


End file.
